Can't
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: There they stood. A man and woman with the man point a gun at the woman, who just stood calmly. Just like they said they would. Short YukixZero. Rated 'T' to be safe


AnimeKiwi369: Well, hello there _Vampire Knight_ fans! I am **AnimeKiwi369**. This is my eighteenth story, but my first one for one of my favorite anime and mangas _Vampire Knight_. So I honestly think this isn't one of my better stories/one-shots. I started it after I finished the anime, which is what the universe of it is, and didn't finish it until this morning, so I feel like I rushed the ending of it. So I apologize for that and if either of the characters are OOC. But without further ado, I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters. I only own the plot line.

* * *

><p><span>Can't<span>

There they stood across from each other. In a place they had once patrolled as Guardians of Cross Academy. A once pair of friends for years, but that was over fifteen years ago. A man and a woman. The man being a once human, but now a vampire from when he was bitten by a pureblood. And despite being a vampire, he was following in his family's footsteps as a vampire hunter. A famous one at that. The woman had lived ten years as a human, until her memories as a pureblood were reawakened by her older brother.

Zero Kiryu and Yuki Kuran—once Yuki Cross.

He said that he was going to hunt down and kill every pureblood vampire there was for what happened to him. Even if it was just one pureblood's fault, Shizuka Hio's. But he swore he would. Which would lead him to his once friend to kill her. He had killed plenty of vampires, mostly Level Es and a few out of control purebloods, making the number even fewer than it already was.

She said she was going to wait for that day. And she wasn't going to stop him. She knew he meant what he meant. He was going go to kill her with his anti-vampire gun. This was the path he took, and he was going to see it through to the end. She wasn't going to do a single thing. She wasn't going to fight. She was just going to stand there and take it, like she said she would. Their fates decided when she drank his blood.

The breeze blew in the summer evening in the empty school grounds they patrolled when they were Guardians. Their hair and clothes blew towards the East and the full moon illuminated the scene. They just stared at each other as Zero pointed the Bloody Rose at Yuki. His finger was resting on the trigger, ready to shoot. But he found his hand trembling ever so slightly.

"I told you this day would come," he said, "Yuki."

"I know." She replied, "And I've waited for this day as you have, Zero."

His grip tightened slightly on the trigger, trying to steady his aim. He told himself that he hated her for being a pureblood. Just as he told a small part of himself he had hated his twin brother, Ichiru, when he saw him smiling next to Shizuka Hio the night their parents were murdered and he was transformed into a vampire. But deep down he knew he could never hate her. She had been the only person, even though she wasn't even human, that kept him sane and around after giving into his vampire transformation. And many of those times had involved him drinking her blood.

"If you had never proved yourself to be just like those beasts by drinking my blood," He commented, "we wouldn't be here."

"No, we wouldn't." she agreed, "But you would still eventually kill me because I would end up on the list eventually."

"Possibly." He replied, tightening his grip on the trigger. But his hand shook more.

"Then why don't you just shoot me, like you say you will?" she asked, still calm.

Zero tried to pull the trigger, tightening his grip again. But he knew he wouldn't be able to. Not when his heart had always been hers. He loved her. He couldn't. He knew he couldn't pull it, not while she stared at him with those same eyes. He knew he could never pull the trigger on her ever. His hand shook again. As long as he pointed the Bloody Rose, his hand would continue to shake. He lowered the gun and turned away from her.

"Yuki, if you leave now," he started, "I can act like you and I were never here."

"Zero…" she trailed off, "What are you saying?"

He kept his voice low, "I'm saying I can't kill you, Yuki. I can't because I love you."

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: Yes, I am a YukixZero fan as apposed to the YukixKaname pairing. And yes, I believe the ending is overrated and could be done better. But, oh, well, I'll get better at these VK fics, if I write more of them. I'm mainly writing for <em>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's<em> and thinking of doing another _Murder Princess_ fic. I may write more for _Vampire Knight_, but I don't know. So I know they ending could have been done better and not so rushed or cliched or cheesy and that Zero's probably definitely OOC. But please be kind and please review! I would really appreciate them! Please review. **;**D


End file.
